


Extracurricular Activities

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, HP May Madness 2016, Hogwarts Sixth Year, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professors, School Uniforms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you see what happens?” Hermione asks brazenly, hands reaching out to Severus’s, sliding them up her skirt to press against her damp knickers.  “How can I concentrate when you have this effect on me?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016

“Can I help you with something, Miss Granger?”

“Yes, Professor. I’m having some difficulty with my assignment for next week,” Hermione replies casually, approaching the desk.

Severus looks up from the papers he’s grading, dark eyes swimming with barely concealed restraint.

“And what exactly is the issue?” Severus asks dryly, keeping his face as blank as possible.

Hermione smiles mischievously, reaching into her robes and pulling out her wand, locking the door to the classroom. 

“You see, Professor,” Hermione purrs, “Everytime I try to work on it I get distracted; I start to think of you.”

“Is that so?” Severus inquires.

Hermione nods her head and moves to the other side of the desk, the air crackling with heated tension.

“Do you see what happens?” Hermione asks brazenly, hands reaching out to Severus’s, sliding them up her skirt to press against her damp knickers. “How can I concentrate when you have this effect on me?”

“Miss Granger, this is hardly the time,” Severus protests, yet his fingers skate along her inner thigh, brushing teasingly against her wet cunt. “I have a pile of papers to grade.”

“Can’t you take a little break, Professor,” Hermione pleads.

“Insatiable girl,” Snape mutters, but he rises from his chair, pushing Hermione in the seat instead. “Remove your tie.”

Hermione quickly and deftly undoes her tie, handing it to Severus while biting her lower lip.

“Close your eyes,” Severus softly commands, wrapping the tie over her eyes and knotting it behind her head.

Hermione’s breathing increases, harsh pants echoing in the quiet, empty classroom. Severus squeezes her breasts over her shirt, relishing in the sensation of her nipples tightening beneath his palms. He lowers to his knees, lifts her skirt, drags her knickers down her thighs and presses his face against her waiting cunt.

“Oh, yes!” Hermione whines, hips lifting off the chair.

Severus’s opens his mouth, tongue teasing and tasting that sweet, wet heat. Hermione moans, thighs trembling as Severus flicks his tongue over her clit, pushing a finger inside of her. He adds another finger, twisting and curling them, hitting her spot perfectly as she pants out in pleasure.

“Professor, Professor,” Hermione whines, “I’m going to come!”

“Then come,” he whispers against her tight cunt.

“Oh, Severus,” Hermione cries out, shuddering as her orgasm overtakes her.

Severus laps at the rush of wetness flooding his mouth, groaning in appreciation at the delicious display. He waits a moment or two until her trembling subsides before standing up and removing the tie wrapped around her eyes.

Hermione blinks rapidly, eyes adjusting to the light, a sated, happy expression spreading across her face.

“Thank you, Professor.” Hermione adjusts her knickers and skirt, taking her tie from Severus before re-knotting it around her neck. “I’m sorry if I disturbed your work. I promise not to intrude on you in your classroom again.”

“Oh, you’ll be back,” Severus smirks, adjusting the hardness underneath his robes as he reclaims his seat.

“Yes, I suppose will,” Hermione smiles coyly as she heads towards the door.

The girl has proven to be quite a handful but, truth be told, Severus doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
